Moonstair
Moonstair and its environs are an extension of the Witchlight Fens south of Fallcrest. Following the Nentir River downstream will lead you unerringly to Moonstair, situated roughly 150 miles downriver of Fallcrest. Built among the ruins of the troll kingdom of Vardar, thetown of Moonstair is a trade outpost that lies at the confluence of two rivers. The town’s most renowned feature isthe Moon Door, a portal to the Feywild that opens when the moon is full and the sky is clear. Geography: The peninsula on which Moonstair was built starts as rocky hills jutting up from the river at its eastern most tip. The eastern high ground is heavily settled, with the population thinning to the west as the ground slopes away. There, the town gives way to fertile farmland that borders the swamps of the Trollhaunt. Population: Just over a thousand people live in and around Moonstair. With the river serving as a natural protective barrier on two sides, the town has grown up rather than out, and multistory buildings are common. Situated as it is on a major trade route, Moonstair’s population fluctuates (sometimes drastically) depending on the number of travelers passing through. Government: Moonstair is led by a half-elf mayor, Kelana Dhoram. Her primary focus is inmaintaining the town’s prosperity through trade, and her leadership is more about commerce than security. As a result, the town watch is small and poorly equipped. The monsters to the west have long been quiet. 1. The Moon Door An island of stone juts from a stretch of white water beyond the eastern most point of the town. Atop this crag stands a wide ring of moss and flowering plants. Under especially clear skies within a few nights of the full moon, a portal opens to the Feywild. The Moon Door is reached by traversing a series of smaller, rocky islets—the “moonstair” for which the town is named. This portal serves as a regular pathway between this part of the natural world and the Feywild, specifically to an eladrin castle-city on the other side. 2. Moonstair Keep This small keep is built upon Vardari ruins. Great slabs of stone make up its foundation, with walls of stone and mortar above. The mayor lives and works here, and the barracks for the town watch (such as it is) are located within. 3. Cloudwatch Inn Operated by a halfling named Cham, the Cloudwatch Inn offers the most luxurious accommodations in town. Its clientele consists primarily of travelers on the trade road or the rivers, and hopefuls waiting for a chance to take the Moon Door to the Feywild. Either way, bad weather is good for Cham’s business. 4. Temple The temple here is small, but it features a few capable ritual casters. The adventurers can have divination and restoration rituals of up to 8th level performed for them (including raise dead), with a Religion bonus of +12. Rituals cost 20 percent over their normal cost. The most prominent shrines here are dedicated to Sehanine, Melora, and Avandra. Sehanine’s whims are said to control the operation of the Moon Door, while Melora and Avandra protect those who pass through Moonstair by road or water. 5. Ferry Landings Trade caravans crossing from one side of the river to the other must pass by ferry through Moonstair. The town watch spends much of its time patrolling these landings, keeping them secure. 6. Old Troll Wall Dating from when these lands were part of the kingdom of Vardar, this 20-foot-high wall is built from enormous unmortared stones. Though sturdy, the moss-covered wall has suffered neglect for untold years. In many places, gaps and cracks are visible. 7. Rualiss’s Island An eladrin emissary from the Feywild, Rualiss, lives on this small island just a short boat ride from town. The island is overgrown with thick trees and brush, concealing Rualiss’s small stone house. 8. Outer Wall When humans first settled this area, they turned the land west of the Old Troll Wall into farmsteads. The outer wall they built is not as thick as the Old Troll Wall, but it is in better repair.